


Turning a Deaf Ear

by TheSleepingNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Aww, Brothers, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Cute, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kitty - Freeform, Nonyaoi - Freeform, Present Tense, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things he can get mad about...and some things he can chose to ignore. But it's his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning a Deaf Ear

_Scri-scratch_ …

The older Elric halts in his tracks. He glances back at his brother.

Al, looking as sheepish as a suit of armor can, stops as well.

But then Ed just continues on his way.

 _Meow_.

The blond hesitates before walking forward once more, saying nothing.

Hours pass in this way until the sounds become incessant.

Finally, Edward curses and whirls on his sibling. "If you don't shut that thing up, people are gonna start looking at us weird and then I _will_ make you get rid of it!"

"A-alright." Alphonse wishes he could smile. But he can't. "Thanks…"

"…Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all related characters © Hiromu Arakawa**


End file.
